Epic Game Night
by BishopCR
Summary: Temari, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Rio, Tsukiko, and Kimi: eight girls all joined together for a hilariuos, prank-filled sleepover. Join these eight as they go through pranks, truth or dare, games, and alot of romance! Pairings inside! R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Ello! It's XxXxTsukikoxDeidaraxXxX. This story is by myself, xxxxUnKNoUnxxxx, and MissBipolarBOTDF. This story is for pure humor and romance. **

**Read and Review, or no cookie for you.**

**Thanx**

The living room was empty and quiet. The house was quiet. Not empty. No, Temari's immature brothers were upstairs. Probably playing videogames. Temari shook her head. _Figures..._ she thought as she stared longingly at the telephone sitting in the endtable. Taunting her.

"Oh, screw it," she snapped, lunging across the couch and reaching for the phone. Too bad she missed. Temari and all the contents on the endtable slid to the floor, landing in a heap beside the couch.

"Oww..."

Disentangling herself from the phone cord, Temari jumped up and quickly fixed her shirt before either of her brothers could see her in her moment of embarrassment.

Too late.

Kankuro laughed loudly, gripping the railing of the stairs for support. "You're... so... stupid!" He panted inbetween fits of laughter, gripping his side. He continued to laugh as he released the railing and made his way into the kitchen. Gaara descended the stairs soon after Kankuro disappeared into the kitchen, scratching his head. His face screwed up in amusement for a second before his usual, emotionless mask fell back into place. He, too, made his way into the kitchen.

"Well, hell," Temari murmured as she placed everything back on the endtable. Grabbing the phone, she dialed in a random number from her memory. Leaning back and bringing up her right foot onto the couch, she twirled the phone cord around her finger. The typical teenage girl's pose while on the phone.

The dial tone soon began to annoy her, after only a couple rings, when someone finally answered the phone.

"Sakura here, what can I do for you?" came a familiar, annoying voice.

_Great..._ Temari thought bitterly before responding to the annoying pink-haired priss. "I was wondering... if you wanted... to come to a sleepover at my house? I have several other girls coming and awesome games planned...?" Temari hated how her voice cracked at the embarrassment she was feeling. Never in her life had she ever expected to be calling _other people_, let alone other _girls_, and asking for something as stupid as a sleepover. Only little kids did that. But, she was desperate from days of being locked inside with no one but her brothers.

A moment of silence on the other end of the line. "Yeah, sure..." Sakura murmured, wary. "That sounds fun. I'll be there in about an hour, all right?" And with that, she hung up, not even bothering to wait for a reply.

Temari sighed. _That wasn't as bad as I had thought it would be,_ she thought happily.

"A sleepover?" Kankuro scoffed from where he was leaning against the door frame leading into the kitchen. There were several large bags of chips in his hands. "Who would want to come to something as stupid as that?"

Temari rolled her eyes and turned around, leaning her chin on her folded arms on the back of the couch. She glared at Kankuro. "Sleepovers are better than shutting yourselves up in the room all day and playing videogames," she snapped, glaring at her younger brother.

"As if," Kankuro snorted.

Temari opened her mouth to shoot back another snark remark, but Gaara joined Kankuro in the doorframe, his arms filled with several cans of multiple varieties of dip, changing her train of thought entirely.

"Save some of the junk food for my friends, you two," she chastised them loudly. "Don't be so greedy all the time."

Kankuro snorted again. "You have friends?" he laughed, throwing his head back.

"Yes I have friends, you moron," Temari snapped again, leaning threateningly over the back of the couch, glaring at Kankuro.

Kankuro opened his mouth to say something back, probably to insult his sister's "large amouth of free time", but Gaara interrupted their bickering.

"That's enough, you two," he snapped, his black-rimmed eyes flicking between Temari and Kankuro. "Kankuro, go put two bags back. We only need two, damn it. And Temari. Stop being such a bitch so much. It's not attractive."

Temari and Kankuro stared at Gaara for a few silent seconds before they both turned away from each other. Kankuro grabbed one can of dip, replacing the gap with two bags of chips, and he disappeared back into the kitchen to replace the other two bags he had tried to smuggle upstairs. Temari slumped down onto the couch and reached for the phone again, dialing number after number, inviting girl after girl over her house for a sleepover and games. She ignored her brothers as they snuck past her and back up the stairs.

Temari sat back, lounging on the couch, waiting for the girls to arrive, when the doorbell rang. "'Bout time," Temari grumbled as she got up and headed for the door. Upon opening the door, Sakura, TenTen, Ino, Hinata, Tsukiko, Rio,and Kimi were all standing outside the door.

"We all met up on the way here and decided to show up together instead of bugging you with ringing the doorbell every thirty seconds," Sakura explained, letting herself into the house and immediately making her way towards the couch. "Although, now I'm thinking that, that would have been more entertaining..." She stared up at the ceiling, pretending to daydream about Temari's facial expression when the doorbell kept ringing every minute until all the girls were gathered in her house.

"So thoughtful..." Temari scowled, stepping to the side and gesturing the rest of the girls inside.

"Down, girl, down," Kimi murmured under her breath when she passed Temari, silently warning her of the outcome of the evening if she didn't keep her comments to herself.

Temari sighed as she closed the door, rolling her eyes at the obscene reference to a dog.

"So..." Ino whistled, twirling slowly in a circle and slapping her palms noisely against her thighs. "You promised me games and food. So where are they?" she asked impatiently, crossing her arms and staring at me from across the room.

"If you would calm down a minute," Temari began, already losing her patience with the blonde airhead, "then you would see where the games and the food are."

Temari began to direct the girls as to where the games were piled up alongside a long table coovered in junk food such as chips, dip, sweets, pasteries, candy, and soda.

As for later, they would have a little surprise from Tsukiko.

The girls set their bags down in the den and all rushed back out into the living room where

Temari was waiting.

"Ok, who's up for a little prank calling?" Temari asked them.

"I am so in on this," Tsukiko and Rio said in unision. They high-fived each other.

"Ditto," Kimi said.

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata all said yes also.

"Ok, so who's willing to go first?" Temari questioned.

" Oh, I will," Tsukiko said exictiedly.

Tsukiko took the phone from Temari's hand and began to dial Gaara's cell phone.

Upstairs playing video games, Gaara heard his cell phone ringing. Pausing the game, much to Kankuro's annoyance, he flipped it open to see the caller ID was unavailable.

He answered it anyway.

"Hello," Gaara answered.

" _I'm under your bed...,_" Tsukiko said in a creepy stalkerish voice.

Gaara's expression changed to a weird, creeped out one.

"Ummm... I think you have the wrong number, miss," Gaara said.

Downstairs, the girls tried their hardest from errupting into fits of laughter. Tsukiko then hushed them and said, "_Now I'm in your closet,." _The girls started to burst out laughing. Gaara heard this over the line and figured it was the girls prank calling him.

Tsukiko tried to shush them, but she couldn't because she was also laughing her butt off. After she and the other seven girls calmed down, she tried to see if Gaara was still on the other line.

"_Hello...," _Tsukiko said in the creepy stalkerish voice yet again.

"Hello Tsukiko," Gaara said with a smirk on his face.

"Dang it," Tsukiko said. "How'd you know it was me?" she questioned.

"Cause I heard you and the girls laughing and giggling in the background," he said.

Tsukiko grimaced and hung up the phone. "Well that was a fail..." she murmured, glancing over her shoulder at the staircase. Gaara was leaning over the railing, his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed. Tsukiko turned around quickly, her face one of shock and horror.

"Is he still there...?" she asked quietly, leaning over towards her left and whispering in Kimi's ear. Kimi glanced behind her, biting her lip.

"Yes," she whispered back, giggling. Tsukiko squeaked as Kimi tried - unsuccessfully, I might add - to hide the fact that she was watching him.

Gaara rolled his eyes and sighed. "You girls are _too_ weird for me..." he mumbled before turning around and heading back upstairs.

Kimi turned around with a small smile on her lips. When she glanced up, she noticed Rio sitting across from her, glaring, openly showing her displeasure in Kimi liking her crush as well.

"Next?" Temari smirked, taking the phone from Tsukiko and slowly waving it in the air in front of her.

To everyone's surprise, Kimi, usually the calm, serious one of the group, reached greedily for the phone. "Me next," she chuckled, a strange glint in her eyes. Rio couldn't help but smile a little at that look. She recognized that look from times in the past when her and Kimi had still actually managed to tolerate each other. But then Kimi met Temari, and the two drifted apart.

"Who - " Temari asked, no longer able to hold in her curiosity as Kimi put the phone on speaker and set it down in the center of the circle the girls had formed halfway through Tsukiko's prank call.

"Hush," Kimi hissed just before the phone was answered.

"Hello...?" Asked a familiar voice. Sakura gasped and opened her mouth, but Kimi's hand flew out and covered it before they could be given away.

"Howdy," Kimi murmured in a husky voice. _How the hell can she do that?_ Everyone thought as they stared at the red and purple-haired teen in astonishment. Kimi gave them all a confused look, waiting for Kakashi to say something.

"Who is this...?" he asked cautiously, his voice low. His breathing seemed... different. Labored.

Kimi looked around at the other girls, a large smile upon her face, before responding in that husky voice of hers again. "Never mind who I am. That's not important. What's important is the information I have that will change your life forever." She smiled again and tried to keep herself from laughing as Kakashi responded.

"...And what might this information be...?" he asked suspiciously, his voice dangerously low and serious. Sakura was surprised at the reaction Kimi had invoked from Kakashi; never before had she heard his voice like that before.

"I have a special edition, limited time offer, not yet released book of Icha Icha Paradise here with me, in the alley behind Subway," Kimi explained. She glanced around at the other girls and smirked. "You know, the fast food restaurant? Yeah, that one. And it's all yours."

There was a moment of silence on the other end of the line as Kakashi thought about this offer. "And what do I have to do to get this book...?" he asked slyly.

Kimi put her finger to her chin, thinking momentarily about what she should say. "How about... you have to reenact a scene from Icha Icha Paradise with me and it's all yours." The other girls all clamped their hands over their mouths, trying so hard not to laugh. For fear of being discovered, Kimi picked up the phone and took it off of speaker, allowing the girls to get up and go into the kitchen, where they all laughed as loud as they could. Getting farther away from them, she walked over to the staircase, where she knew their obnoxious laughter wouldn't be heard.

Little did she know, she still had an audience. Not one that would openly laugh while she's on the phone in the middle of an epic prank call, but still an audience all the same.

"That's it...?" Kakashi asked slowly.

"That's it," Kimi confirmed, smiling broadly as Kakashi murmured an incoherent reply and hung up the phone. "Dumb ass..." she murmured as she pulled the phone away from her ear.

"Well, well, well..." she heard from the top of the stairs. "I never knew Kimi, the serious, calm, and hard-working one, would be the same girl to pull such a disgusting prank on someone so much older and respected than her. Well done."

Kimi spun around, clutching at her chest. "You scared me, you asshole," she breathed, smiling as Gaara shook his head slowly.

"Congratulations on your first prank call, Judo," Kankuro called down from the top of the stairs, where he joined Gaara a few seconds later. "I never expected you to be able to get your voice that low. I liked it."

Kankuro and Gaara made their way down the stairs, Gaara murmuring on his way past Kimi, "Ignore him; he's an ass." Kimi giggled as she followed the boys down the remaining stairs and out into the kitchen where the girls were waiting impatienly for Kimi to tell them the result of the rest of the call.

"He bought it!" she exclaimed when she stepped foot into the kitchen.

All the girls squealed at her answer.

After Kimi, the prank calls went on for a little while. The boys even decided to stick around and listen to the silly calls the girls made. But everyone soon got bored.

Just as the girls were heading back into the kitchen for a snack, the doorbell rang.

**Ok so that's all for now. Cliffy I know but it only makes you want to read more. So review or no cookie for you!**

**Thanx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, it's me! Okay so not alot of reviews but Im hoping we can get more soon! So please reveiw after reading. Please pm me if you wish to know anything about the story that is not included in the chapters.**

**Thanx!**

_**Recap:**_

_"He bought it!" she exclaimed when she stepped foot into the kitchen._

_All the girls squealed at her answer._

_After Kimi, the prank calls went on for a little while. The boys even decided to stick around and listen to the silly calls the girls made. But everyone soon got bored._

_Just as the girls were heading back into the kitchen for a snack, the doorbell rang._

xXx

The girls all looked at each other in an awkward silence of who would break first.

Wait for it...

Wait for it...

"Oh alright," Temari snapped finally breaking the silence, "I'll get it."

She exited the kitchen with the rest of the girls either slowly following behind her or keeping gaze. The doorbell rang once more in what seemed like impatience from the person behind. Once Temari finally did make it to the door, she looked back once more at the girls, and opened it.

"Wazzup playas?" said the all too familiar voice of none other than Naruto stepping past Temari.

"Shutup dobe," Sasuke mumbled while hitting the back of Naruto's head and following suit.

And then in came Neji. And Shikamaru.

"Damn it!" Temari shouted as she closed the door. "Who the hell invited you guys anyway?"

"That would be us," Kankoru vouched for him and Garra as they both came walking down the stairs.

The fellas greeted each other in the typical dude way of nodding, to which the girls rolled their eyes at.

"So what have they doen so far?" Naruto questioned while gesturing over to the giggling group of girls.

" So far they've prank called Gaara, Kakashi, Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Itachi. I think the most funniest is when they prank called Orochimaru saying that Sasuke Uchiha wanted to marry him. We heard him yell over the phone for Kabuto to go get his vagina. We were all either digusted or were laughing our butts he started saying something about having beautiul Uchiha babies and how he would have a grand wedding ceremony and where a pink and frilly dress. Before he could continue they hung up,"Kankuro said and man was it a mouthful.

"I think it was either Ino or Rio that did that one," he added in.

Rio began whistling innocentley only to earn the famous Uchiha glare from Sasuke.

"Okay so who's up for a litttle truth or dare," Kimi siad slyly

Everybody formed a circle. The order went like this: Temari, Kankuro, Kimi, Gaara, Rio, Ino, Shikamru, Naruto, Hinata, Tsukiko, Sasuke, Sakura, Negi, and Tenten.

"Okay so who's going to start the game?" Temari questioned while looking arould the circle.

"I will," Tsukiko said. "Okay I dare everybody including myself to Beat on the walls and moan loudly, and when the neighbors come over, answer the door naked. But we are all going to do it," Tsukiko said.

Everybody just gaped at her but got themselves ready. Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, and Tsukiko, all went into the four bedrooms and began to do the dare. The neighbors from both sides of the house came over to see what all the commotion was.

It was answered by Gaara who wore a red silk robe and had his arms slung over Rio and Kimi's shoulders. Kimi and Rio both wore sexy black nightgowns that stopped at mid-thigh.

"Can I help you?" Gaara said in an annoyed voice.

"Umm yes we heard a lot of bangi-

"TSUKIKO!" Two voices shouted.

Said-girl ran out of the door clad in a black bra and black boy shorts. Chasing after her was Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura wore a white robe that stopped at her mid-thigh. Sasuke also caming running after the two wearing only his boxers. Sakura finally caught Tsukiko and tried to hold her down while she waited for Sasuke.

Sasuke caught up and grabbed Tsukiko's other arm as they dragged her back into the house.

A few minutes later Naruto, Hinata, Ino, and Shikmaru walked out of the house. All wearing only their underwear or robes.

"Hey Gaara what's up with all the ruckus we just in the middle of our groupy," Naruto said irritated.

"Yeah, Gaara just tell'em to go home so we can get back to buisiness," Ino said also irritated.

They all walked back into the house and up the stairs.

Another few minutes passed and then Negi cam running out in his boxers while Tenten came out wearing brown boxers and a white bra. In her hand was a bowl of cherries and whip cream. She was chasing Negi around trying to get him to wear it.

"Come on Negi," Tenten shouted.

They ran around a few more people than ran back inside the house.

The last two to come out was Temari and Kankuro who were obviously role-playing. Temari was wearing a sexy police woman uniform with a whip in her hand while Kankuro wore nothing but black jeans.

"I want all of you people off my property before I call the cops for tresspassing,: Temari said than wlaked into the house while dragging Kakuro by the hair.

"You heard her now get," Gaara said and slammed the door behind him and the girls.

"That was so AWESOME!" Tsukiko shouted.

Everybody had surprisingly enjoyed even Gaara. After that everybody went to get changed and they went back into their circle.

"Okay so it's settled that the groups dares can only have a minimum of five people," Temari said.

"Agreed," Everyone else said in unison.

"Okay," Sakura started, "I suppose we'll just go in a circle. Hinata it's your turn."

"O-o-okay. Ino, Truth or D-d-dare?"

"Hmmm...dare."

"I dare you to trade underwear with the person on your left and model it."

Everyone then gave Hinata they're best 'WTF!' look.

"What happened to the stuttering? And what's with the dare!" Naruto cried out in hysteria.

"That's because under all that cuteness is evil," Ino explained, "she only puts up a cute front. But once you get to really know her, she's just like the rest of us."

Lucky for Ino, the person on her left was Rio.

"Alright," Ino said getting up, "let's get ready."

She dragged Rio to the bathroom despite her protests.

"Okay," Temari, "since they're getting ready, let's do another one. Sakura truth or dare?"

"Knowing you, I'll go with truth."

Temari smirked, "Alright, you asked for it. If you had to date a person of the same sex that is in this room, who would it be?"

"...I'll go with Tenten."

"Aww really?" Tenten asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes. We'd be the best Dynamic Lez Duo."

"Aww come here!" Tenten squealed in delight as she grabbed her into a hug.

The guys looked at each other with 'women-are-fucking-crazy' faces.

"So I guess it's my turn now," Kimi said, "Shikamaru truth or dare?"

He sighed, "Dare I suppose."

"I dare you to go streaking."

Naruto whistled, "Now you're talking."

"Streaking?" Shikamaru asked with a tired expression.

"Yes. And you have to do it with a script of my choice."

"Hn. Troublsome," he muttered, "okay what's the script."

She smirked.

xXx

"I cannot believe I let her talk me into this," Shikamaru muttered to himself as he slipped out of his final article of clothing in the freezing weather.

"Alright Shikamaru!" Temari yelled from the doorstep. "You know what to do! 10 times around the block!"

He sighed one last before he started running.

"I'M TO SEXY FOR MY CLOTHES! TO SEXY FOR MY CLOTHES! AND EVERYBODY KNOWS THAT I'M TOO SEXY FOR MY CLOTHES! TO SEXY FOR MY CLOTHES! AND EVERYBODY KNOWS THAT I'M TOO sexy for my clothes! Too sexy..."

The others were laughing they're asses off as his voice droned off in the distance.

"Well," Tenten said while drying the tears from her face, "I think Rio and Ino should be done by now."

xXx

"We're ready for the show!" Kimi called out.

"We are too!" Ino called back.

She then emerged wearing a tank and Rio's underwear. It was light green with white frills on the edges and an anime kitten on it.

"Aww it's so cute!" Sakura couldn't help but exclaim.

"Okay Rio!" Ino yelled after showcasing Rio's underwear. "Get your ass out here!"

"I can't."

"Why not!"

"It's too...tiny..."

"Pish posh, just get out here. A dare's a dare!"

Rio emerged in a red lace thong that matched perfectly with her red blushed face. The boys, being boys of course, couldn't help but stare, which thus caused her to blush even more fiercly.

"Stop staring!"

Sakura whistled, "When you meant it was tiny, you meant it was tiny."

"Shut up!"

Everyone else started laughing except what seemed to be Gaara.

"Come-on guys," he reasoned while taking off the sweatshirt he was wearing, "don't beat a dog when he's down."

He threw to Rio who caught it with a suprised look on her face, and tied it around her waist.

"Thank you," she replied as she hurriedly went off to the bathroom with Ino close behind.

"Wait, wait hold on." Naruto said thus causing everyone to look at him. "Did you just call her a bitch?"

Everyone slapped their foreheads except Hinata.

"No Naruto," Garra, "it's a metaphor."

"Ooohh."

This got a giggle from Hinata which then caused Naruto to faintly blush.

"Okay moving on," Sakura said changing the subject, "who hasn't given a truth or dare yet?"

"Garra, Kankoru, Naruto, Sasuke,Tenten and Neji," Temari responded.

"I guess I'll go," Tenten volunteered, "Temari Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever gone skinny dipping,"

"Hmmm...yeah, last year with you. Remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Tenten remembered.

"You went skinny dipping?" Neji whispered to Tenten.

She smirked, "Don't act so surprised."

"So it's my turn I guess," Neji replied loud enough so everyone can here, "Kankoru, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"When did you stop watching Barney?"

He blushed but didn't reply.

Neji smirked, "Did you even stop?"

He shook his head in disappointment as the others laughed.

"Oh I get it," Kankoru said to Gaara, "you stand up for Rio but it comes to me, you play along. Fine then, I see how it is."

Kimi narrowed her eyes and made a mental note to kill Rio later. Speaking of which, Rio and Ino had just walken in back in their own underwear and clothes.

"Okay," Gaara started, "now it's my turn. Sasuke, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever worn a speedo?"

The smallest, microscopic blush was seen only by Sakura which caused her to burst out laughing thus causing a chain reaction in this order:

Kankoru, Ino, Temari, Rio, Tenten, Kimi,Tsukiko, Hinata, Naruto, Neji, Garra, and finally Shikamaru.

"Once, for swimming. So don't get all cocky."

"Sasuke's right," Sakura said straightening up, stifling a laugh, but finally bursting out again.

Once they finally settled down, it was Sasuke's turn.

"Dobe, truth or dare?"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that, Teme?"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Shut up and choose already!" Rio shouted finally cracking.

"Alright, alright. Dare; I'm not wusses like you guys."

"I dare you to do a Polar Bear Run. Right here. Right now."

"Fine! I'm not scared!"

Naruto wrapped his arms around himself as his teeth chattered in the bitter December frost. The others, armed with cellphones and cameras, were enjoying the scene from the comfort of the inside. So far, Naruto had lasted 8 minuets and only had to last 10.

2 minuets later...

"Alright Sasuke!" Naruto said pouning on the windows, "Let me in!"

"What?" Sasuke mouthed, "I can't here you."

"I said let me in!"

"Still can't hear you," Sasuke mouthed once more as the others laughed in the background.

Oh Naruto. Dear, dear, Naruto.

**Hey ppl! It's xxxxUnKNoUnxxxx talking to you for the first time! So big Hello and big Thank You for Reading! We really hope you enjoyed it and reviews are much appreciated! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so heres the third chapter of Epic Game Night! Hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review!**

**Thanx**

Naruto sat on the couch, his clothes finally back on, shivering and pulling a warm, down blanket even tighter around his shoulders. His chattering teeth could be heard from all the way across the room. Even though he would probably be furious once his rational thought process kicked in again, the people all huddled in a small, tight circle not far from the couch couldn't help but find his situation hilarious.

"That was uncalled for, Sasuke," Kimi chastised lightly, trying to hold back her hysterical giggling. She lifted a hand to her mouth to try and suppress her laughter, but to no avail. Her unattractive cackle burst from her lips with no warning. As Naruto glanced over at the group and glared, Kimi's cackle turned into a snort. Her face turned bright red as everyone began laughing at her.

"Sh - shut up!" Kimi stuttered, covering her face with her hands in embarrassment. "It - it happens sometimes. Stop laughing at me!" Kimi groaned into her hands as she tried to suppress the tears that sprang up to her eyes. It was either cry, or yell. And she really didn't want to do either. Especially in front of Gaara.

Kimi pressed her hands harder against her face as she tried as hard as she could not to cry. Finally getting herself to calm down, she peeked through her fingers and saw Gaara glaring at the rest of the group. But he didn't say anything.

Naruto crawled over to the group, the blanket deposited on the couch. His face was contorted in amusement as he crawled over to Kimi's side and wispered in her ear, "And people say I'm a dork."

Kimi growled at him, closing her eyes and clenching her fists. She opened her mouth to shoot back a nasty retort, but Gaara's voice silenced her. "Leave her alone," he snapped, "can we just get back to the game, please? Damn, you people are annoying." He pinched the bridge of his nose before shaking his head slowly, his eyes closed tight.

Temari cleared her throat. "All right, then," she chimed, her voice carrying throughout the room, "who's next?"

Naruto's hand snapped up into the air as soon as the question left Temari's mouth. Naruto was jumping with enthusiasm to go.

"Okay Naruto your up," Temari said.

"Okay Gaara, truth or dare?" Naruto said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"I'll go with dare, I guess," Gaara said not really caring. Oh, though he should have cared.

"Gaara I dare you to let the girls give you a full time make-over into a girl," Naurto said trying to hold back his laughter. At this the girls squealed. Though most of it came from Rio and Kimi.

Tsukiko and Temari grabbed Gaara by the arms and dragged him into a nearby room whilst the other six went around gathering things for the make-over. After everything was collected they all rushed into the room slamming the door behind them.

All the guys heard were noises that sounded like drills, hammers pounding against something, a cat shrieking, and things breaking. The guys all gulped at the evilness that was heard upon them.

About ten minutes passed before the girls finally came out. They moved out of the way revealing another girl.

"Everybody this is Gina. Say hi, Gina," Temari snickered. When the guys finally caught on to who it was they burst out laughing.

Gaara stood their with a red wig on and his face was clad with make-up. He wore a light green polka dotted dress with dark green heels. He also wore a bra that was stuffed full of paper. You could say he looked picture perfect. For a hilariuos picture at least.

Gaara gave murderous glares to the guys and a very deadly glare to Naruto who was obliviuos to it seeing as how he was laughing his butt off.

Gaara stomped upstairs to his room to wipe off the make-up and change into his own clothes.

"Okay so while Ms. Gina reverts back to Gaara, we'll go to our final victim," Ino said.

All eyes directed towards Negi.

" Negi, truth or dare," Temari asked.

"I might as well just do a dare,"

"Okay Negi, I dare you, along with Tenten melt a piece of ice together...using only your mouths!" Temari smirked deviously.

Negi stared at Tenten and Tenten stared at Negi, both forming blushes at the thought of doing that dare.

" I'll grab the ice," Kimi said smirking.

A minute later Kimi emerged from the kitchen with a very thick piece of ice.

"Here you are and you may began," Kimi said.

Negi pressed the ice to his lips and Tenten put hers on the other side of the ice cube. Minutes passed and the ice cube slowly started to melt.

Finally after about five long minutes, the ice melted and their lips had connected.

Tenten pulled back and looked away from Negi, her blush still very visible.

"Okay that's it for truth or dare, I guess," Temari said.

" So what's next?" Rio asked anxious to play the next game.

" I say we do a little game I like to call twister," Kankuro said.

Everybody nodded in agreement to this.

Temari, with the help of Rio, went to get the mat and spinner out if the game closet.

Coming back with said objects in their hands, they heard how the game would go. There would be three rounds.

The girls would do the first round, the boys would do the second, and the last one would be a surprise.

And so the game started.

**Okay so that's it for now and hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm not going to do it, and you can't make me," Temari argued, crossing her arms stubbornly over her chest and glaring the group of girls gathered in front of her. Her lips formed a thin, white line, and she planted her feet firmly on the floor, showing her reluctance to participate in the game.

"And why not?" Sakura asked, irritated.

"Because you idiots are in my house," Temari snapped in frustration, tossing all thoughts of being a good hostess out of her mind. "And I can easily throw you out just as easily as I let you in. And besides, I'm going to play with the boys, and I'll participate in the third round. Right now, I just want to watch, see who my competition is in the third round, you know?"

Sakura eyed Temari with disdain, but eventually gave in, thanks to the quiet urging whispers from Hinata.

Temari's smug expression irritated even her brothers.

Ino clapped her hands louldly. "All right, you guys!" She exclaimed. "How about we forget our little rivalries and get this game started. Because, let's be honest, everyone wants to see me bend my beautiful body." Ino winked at the guys, who were all gathered on the other side of the mat, by the couch. They had been enjoying the argument between Temari and Sakura, and even the girls were kind of annoyed that Hinata had to end it. The boys ignored Ino's usual egotistical comments and waited in anticipation for the game to begin.

Agreement rang out through the group, and the girls all sashayed their way over to the mat, gathering aroung the edge. Temari glanced around the room, noticing the small gap between Sakura and Ino. "TenTen, you're not getting involved?" she asked, shock evident in her tone.

Every head turned toward when TenTen stood in the far corner of the room, her head hung down and her hands gripping her elbows. She stared at Temari, strangely wide-eyed. She kind of looked like a deer caught in the headlights of an on-coming vehicle.

Sakura opened her mouth to complain once again, but was, once again, silenced by Hinata. Sakura sighed, "Whatever. Let's just get this game over with."

Temari spun the spinner and called out, "Right hand green." All the girls who were playing bent down and placed their right hands on a green dot. Naruto was watching Ino as if he wanted her to fall flat on her face, and he look kind of disappointed when Temari called out another colored dot, and Ino kept her balance, even though she had to bend over Rio to reach the dot, seeing as how Hinata and Sakura were making sure that she couldn't get to the one closest to her.

"Looks like everyone wants her out of the game, doesn't it?" Gaara murmured to Temari quietly, being extra careful so that his voice reached no one on the game mat.

"I wonder why..." Temari hissed saracastically, smirking a little as Ino tried to keep her balance as Sakura bumped her with her butt, trying to knock her off balance. Spinning the spinner again, Temari called out, "Left foot yellow!"

Gaara watched in silent amusement as Rio tried to reach around Kimi and Sakura, who were both trying to knock her out of the game.

Tsukiko twisted around the amusing havoc and at an odd angle placed her foot on a yellow dot.

"Hey can someone open a window I think Naruto cracked one again," Kankuro implied while holding his nose and backing away from Naruto.

Sighing heavily and shaking his head in disdane, Gaara moved toward a nearby window and opened it. Going towards the male blonde imbecile, Gaara dragged Naruto by his collar and out of the room.

The throng of teenagers stared blankly at the red-head's actions and continued back to their previous actions.

A scream followed by a loud thwack came from the kitchen, and then silence followed once more.

Gaara emerged from the kitchen with no Naruto in sight. Nobody questioned the scenes that played out before them. Only, once more continuing on with the game.

"Okay, right hand red," Temari said.

"I got a hundred on the cute brunette with the blue eyes," a male voice said from behind the the group of friends.

Turning around they saw none other than a certain blonde friend of Sasuke's brother, Itachi.

"What no good for bets?" the blonde, Deidara questioned.

" What the hell, I got fifty on Kimi, and dude the cute brunette is Tsukiko and trust me you do not want to dance with that filly," Kankuro piped up, finally getting into the game.

"Hey I heard that!" Tsukiko shouted, temper flaring.

"Easy girl, don't wanna lose your balance now do you?" Hinata coaxed.

The brunette grumbled in response and just continued on with the game.

"So who's up for a little betting?" Deidara asked, trying to get in more bets.


End file.
